Bodyguard
by LovingNinja
Summary: Asahina Kaoru views himself as a bodyguard sometimes. But, what does that mean exactly? Junjou Mistake, KaoruXRyuuichiro. RATED M for LEMON/YAOI: bedtime one-shot! Please R&R!


**I do not own Mistake in any way. Please Read and Review Thank you!**

**WARNING: Mature content! Not (according to certain societies) suitable for those not considered "Adult"**

* * *

In some ways, Asahina pictured himself as a sort of bodyguard. Though, a bodyguard for Ryuuichiro from the world, or a bodyguard for the world from Ryuuichiro, he wasn't quite sure sometimes. At times he would have to step in so as to prevent any harm to any one person from Ryuuichiro's words, and other times to prevent fists flying at his young master. And even on some other occasions, he would have to protect this man, his lover, from rather flirtatious glances, words, and perhaps even a touch or two.

He had to wonder if today his role would indeed be "bodyguard", even as he laid there nude under the blankets with his lover curled and stuck to his side, using his arm as a pillow while one of the younger's arms was slung across his chest, hand limp over his shoulder, the other arm stuck between his side and his lover's chest, hand barely curled. He placed a kiss to the exhausted form of Isaka Ryuuichiro's forehead, incidentally causing a stir in the other. There was a mumble, eyes peeking open in a daze, "Kaoru?"

"Eh?" the older male rose a brow in surprise, it had been years since Ryuuichiro called him by his first name.

However, the younger blinked, eyes opening wider as his brain started to wake up, "Asahina?" He lifted his head a bit, looking up at his boyfriend, long-time friend, tired but the slightest hint of concern. "Something wrong?"

"Ah, no," Kaoru shook his head. "Nothing." Once again, he placed a kiss to the other's forehead, then cheek, then lips.

Ryuuichiro released a hum, pulling back, "If you're sure." He shrugged at this reply before sighing, "I don't…want to go to the company today."

"Ryuuichiro-sama, you shouldn't say something like that. You know it's your responsibility."

There was a roll of the eyes before Isaka released a yawn, sitting up and rolling his shoulders and neck, hearing creaks that he scowled at, "I'm feeling old."

Kaoru chuckled, "Well, you aren't. At least not before me."

"It's only a year," Ryuuichiro drawled.

"Right, my apologies. Ryuuichiro-sama."

"Asahina," suddenly, the younger man turned around, a smile forming on his face, "let's go out today and forget work."

Brows rose up at the thought; it pleased him to know that his own lover wanted to spend time with him, but at the cost of skipping work? "I don't think that's a great ide-"

"Come on, Asahina! When was the last time we had some peace to ourselves? It's been ages! Just for today, all right?"

A moment passed as Kaoru gave Ryuuichiro a suspicious gaze, "And, you're not just saying all of this to get out of work?"

"Of course!" there was a sudden scowl. "You don't trust me?"

Kaoru sighed, smiling softly as a hand went up to cup a cheek of his beloved, "I trust you."

"Good," quickly, Ryuuichiro gave the other a kiss before turning and pushing himself off of the bed with a slight groan. "We'll go somewhere fun and relaxing today, Asahina."

There was a sudden pang in the older man's chest as he sat in his bed, watching his lover in the nude make his way to the bathroom. "Asahina", since when did he go by that? He had to wonder. In their childhood, Ryuuichiro had called him by his first name, as he did this morning; though probably by accident. He couldn't remember the first time he was referred to as "Asahina", but now that it seemed clear all of a sudden, he realized he wasn't sure how he felt about it, and he wanted…needed to know why.

"Um, Ryuuichiro-sama," he called out, turning a bit where he sat so his feet were touching the floor.

Just as the younger opened the bathroom door, he paused at his name, looking over his shoulder with a raised brow, "Hm?"

"This may seem sudden, but may I ask you something?"

Ryuuichiro sighed, "Can it wait after my bath?" When the shake of a head was the response, Ryuuichiro closed the door and turned, leaning his back against it as he crossed his arms, "What is it then?"

"When we were children, you used to call me by my first name, but then you started calling me 'Asahina' instead. Why is that?"

Both brows raised, "That is really sudden and out of nowhere. Has that been on your mind all this time?"

Again, Kaoru shook his head, "At first, I think it bothered me a bit but I ended up getting used to it in the end. However, this morning when you first woke up, you called me 'Kaoru' and the thought just came. Why did you start calling me 'Asahina'?"

Ryuuichiro suddenly seemed perplexed. He shifted from foot to foot as he scratched his chin, eyes downcast as he lips turned in a frown-like fashion. In response, his cheeks gained a bit of pink before the words slipped out, "When we were younger, I thought I figured out that you were in love with my old man…" Kaoru made a mental note to himself, remembering hearing those words once before that day they confessed. "So, since I was…am…in love with…_you_, I didn't think I'd have a chance and…I started calling you 'Asahina' to put in some distance…I guess," he quickly mumbled the last few words, glancing up at the other who seemed elated to hear such a thing. "W-Why do you look so happy?!" the younger scowled as his boyfriend stood from the bed and made his way over, in no time embracing him close and placing a kiss to the top of his head.

"Ryuuichiro-sama, I'm just glad it wasn't for any reason other than because you love me," he sighed, and just as Ryuuichiro was about to bite back a comment, he felt a slight tremble within the arms of his lover and held back his tongue with a sigh of his own.

"Do you _want_ me to call you 'Kaoru', again?"

"Ah, I'll go by whatever Ryuuichiro-sama wants to call me happily."

The frown on Isaka's lips deepened as his brows furrowed, pushing back away from Kaoru, "Fine. If you start calling me just 'Ryuuichiro' then I will call you 'Kaoru'."

"But," the other's jaw dropped a little, brows raised in surprise, "that's inappropriate of someone of my-"

"Well, in private aren't you my lover?"

"Well, yes…"

"I will not stand higher than my lover. My lover is _equal_ with me, understand?"

"Ah," Kaoru seemed uneasy of this statement, looking into sincerely earnest eyes. "I…do…I understand. In private I will call Ryuuichiro-sama by his given name."

"Do it," came the command, hands softly hovering above the forearms of the taller male. "Call it."

For the first time in his life, Kaoru actually seemed vulnerable in the eyes of his master. His eye narrowed softly, a bit of pink on his cheeks, but not nearly as much as what was on the shorter's. "Ryuuichiro." Both hearts skipped and began racing at that name that echoed in their ears, cheeks becoming darker, and Isaka turning his eyes away, shoulders hunched and he seemed to have mumbled something that Asahina's ears couldn't pick up. "Excuse me?" he leaned down, trying to get closer the soft voice that eluded him, earning a bit of a glare from his deeply red-faced lover.

"K…Kao…Kaoru…" he spoke up louder, seeming even more exposed than Kaoru did just moments ago.

There was a smile, a bright smile, before a kiss was given in thanks, earning a muffled noise of surprise before it was accepted. However, when there was a slip of the tongue, Ryuuichiro's hands slid up his servant's arms, wrapping around his neck and giving a hum of approval. Kaoru nipped at his lover's lip before pulling back, pleased with the aroused expression on Isaka's face before he embraced him once more. "I love you, Ryuuichiro."

Said man huffed several times before his breath regulated even the slightest, arms sight around the taller man, "I love you, too, Kaoru."

"Ah, it seems," once again, Asahina pulled back to glance down completely at their lower halves, Ryuuichiro's cheeks ablaze and seeming annoyed as his eyes followed, "you should go take that shower now."

There was a growl of frustration and a shake of the head, "No point when I'll have to take another shower soon after."

"Huh?" But, before any other word was said, Ryuuichiro grabbed his lover by the chin and yanked him down for a kiss, his other hand sneaking down to grasp the forming erection between the other's legs and began stroking it firmly. A satisfying groan rumbled through Kaoru's throat his own hands slithering to land atop the younger's chest, caressing his sides as his thumbs began to playfully rub the nipples there, making them stand proud against their master's breast and a whimper sound in response.

"Ah, shit, Asahina, th-"

"Kaoru."

"Ngh, _Kaoru_," there was a shiver throughout said man's body as he heard the aroused emphasis of his name, "that's not fair."

And, then, a snicker. "What? Touching these?" he pinched the perked buds and the grip on his hardened member tightened, making him grunt as his lover relieved a raspy gasp.

"I-Idiot! Do something else!"

With a simple nod, Asahina removed his hands from the other's body before slipping the fingers around his erection off. He was given a hazy gaze of curious confusion until he grabbed the younger's hips and pulled them close to his, grinding forward and forcing knees to crumble and hands to cling onto broader shoulders for support. As he kept a rhythm of gyration, one hand slid down to a slighter backside, slipping in and penetrating with two fingers.

"D-Dry?!" came the shocked cry.

"It's fine," came a purr. "You're still well-off from last night."

"B-But-"

Lips found their way to an ear, a voice whispering, almost greedily, "I can't wait for you anymore."

And that was it. Inhibitions out the window, Ryuuichiro gave in completely. He relaxed his body, being turned around, his back being pressed flush against his partner's chest and abdomen, and he could feel _it_ poking into him. Eyes clenching shut, brows knitting together, teeth biting harshly into a lip, nails digging in the hips behind him, the master was slowly entered by his servant, his arousal intruding into his body, hot and pulsing.

"Ah, you tightened up."

"Shut up," Isaka snarled, but nothing came in response as one hand stilled his stomach, the other on his chest, tweaking a rosebud with such devoting precision. "Shit." The thrusting began, and the double-shock overload from the previous night was already starting to take its toll. His legs were turning into jelly, and his hips, thighs, and rectum began sting; his back aching as he was kept vertical, his chest sore from the collective attention. Even his neck felt a bit stiff from the nibbles that trailed about, languid licks and teeth-marks, little love-bites as a decoration.

Despite it all, he was panting, the hand on his belly began to stroke him teasingly, the other now paying a sort of homage to the other nipple, previously feeling colder than the recently pampered one. The heavy breathing in his ear sent electricity throughout his whole nervous system, and once more, he could feel himself sucking Asahina in. "D-Damnit, Ka…Kaoru…ah…_fuck_…_!_"

"I love you, _Ryuuichiro_."

"_Ngha! _Just…a little…_harder_…"

"Yes," Kaoru smirked as he did as he was commanded, and in consequence, his master reached his climax, body convulsing. As the spasming muscles of his lover contracted more and more, the more pressure his arousal experienced, and soon after, he followed.

Weak and overexerted, Asahina carefully escorted the two back to the bed, landing in a lackluster fashion on their sides, Isaka curled in his arms before he turned onto his back, Isaka onto his stomach. "I-Idiot," his partner gasped.

"E-Eh?" With a weary half-open eye, Kaoru glanced at the other curiously.

"Don't…_ever_…go in dry _again_…" A glare was evident in Ryuuichiro's features, but the flushed-cheeks made it wither and seem like nothing more than a pout.

"W-Was it…not good…?" Funny question to ask despite the ejaculation. Even this statement passed in his exhausted mind.

"It's d-damn _painful_! I'm sure I'm…_bleeding_ a bit."

"Ah, yes, I'll…try to remember, Ryuuichiro-sama."

A weak peck of the lips drew Asahina's eyes to open wider, but no other words. "See that you do, _Kaoru_."

The older smiled softly, and gave a slight nod, "Yes, Ryuuichiro."

"Now," the more petite male turned to once again cuddle with his beloved partner, laying his head on the other's chest, eyes closing from the sound of the rapid heartbeat that was gradually slowing down, "I'm going back to bed, you beast."

There was a snort, but instead of reacting with words, Kaoru replied simply with, "I love you."

"Mnn, love you, too." And, not much sooner, Isaka Ryuuichiro was out like a light.

Perhaps, Asahina Kaoru had to think to himself, being a bodyguard would also mean having to protect Ryuuichiro-sama from himself sometimes. After all, what good is a servant that runs his master's body ragged? Chuckling in his head, Kaoru closed his eyes, allowing the feel and scent of his long-beloved to encase him in a sweet dream.

Perhaps they will spend the day inside while relaxing.

* * *

**-The End!**

**Thank you for reading! Please Review! Please be on the look out for more!  
**

**Current Junjou Fiction Count: Romantica-1 Egoist-1 Terrorist-1 Mistake-1**

**~LovingNinja~**


End file.
